Aiki
by Blackcat Alchemist
Summary: cof cof... Aquela tosse estava me perseguindo a dias. cof cof...Pelo meu estado, o nosso líder me proibiu de participar da invasão em  konoha cof... Não sou daquelas pessoas que aceita ficar de fora. [UCHIHACEST  ITACHI'S POV] YAOI [COMPLETA!]
1. aiki

Introdução

_cof cof..._  
Aquela tosse estava me perseguindo a dias.  
_cof cof cof..._  
A cada dia que passava ficava pior  
_cof cof..._  
Pelo meu estado, o nosso líder me proibiu de participar da invasão em konoha.  
_cof cof..._  
Não sou daquelas pessoas que aceita ficar de fora. Em outras palavras, sou bastante teimoso.  
_cof cof cof..._  
Vesti qualquer roupa e fugi do meu quarto, mesmo estando doente e com pouca agilidade consegui despistar Kisame.  
_cof cof cof..._  
Quando encontrei com Deidara menti ao dizer que estava bem, na batalha eu era um alvo fácil e ao perceber o meu baixo desempenho o grupo decidiu recuar. Fui muito ferido e estava ofegante.  
_cof cof..._  
Quando tentamos fugir fomos seguidos por toda equipe Ambu, com toda aquela correria acabei perdendo a minha bandana.  
_cof cof cof..._  
Num instante perdi todo o meu chakra não podendo usar mais o meu sharingan. Foi quando eu desmaiei.  
_cof cof cof..._  
Acordei horas depois, só tive força para me apoiar em uma árvore e descansar. Além de tossir sangue, sentia fisgadas horríveis no meu abdome tornando respirar algo muito difícil.  
_cof cof cof..._  
Agora estou aqui, jogado no meio dessa floresta, esperando a morte vir me buscar. Eu, aquele que foi conhecido por matar todo o clã Uchiha, ou pelo menos quase todo, Uchiha Itachi.

Fechei os olhos.

Fim da Introdução

Ao abrir os olhos pensava que estava morto, mas com toda aquela claridade não parecia que eu estava no inferno, então, tinha algo muito errado ali.

A vista ia acostumando com a claridade quando eu pude ver aonde eu estava.Deitado, numa cama de hospital, tomando soro na veia, a claridade era porque a persiana da janela estava meio aberta e a lua ia direto aos meus olhos. Era manhã.

Olhei calmamente cada parte do quarto do hospital, pude ver uma escrivaninha com vários papeis de aexames nela, um armário, um sofá e uma mesa que nela tinha um prato com maçã, pão e suco de laranja.

Também tinha uma porta no canto, escondida, com uma distancia razoável da minha cama, deveria ser o banheiro.

Não sentia mais dor, nem tossia, minha cabeça ainda estava confusa, meus machucados pareciam estar sarando e eu não sentia mais aquelas fisgadas no abdome, mas não me sentia saudável naquele ambiente. Não sei se era o ambiente que me desconfortava ou pelo fato de eu estar vestindo somente um hobby branco sem nada por baixo. Ouvi uma porta se abrir e não era a do provável banheiro.

- _Que bom que acordou_.- Disse uma voz calma.

Olhei para a pessoa que entrou no quarto, foi a primeira vez que eu a vi, ou pelos menos teria visto se ela não estivesse vestindo uma mascara de Kitsune no rosto típico da equipe Ambu.  
Não lhe disse nada, fiquei a analisando. Apesar de eu não conseguir ver sua face, conseguia saber que era uma mulher, além do cabelo muito bem tratado, liso e preto, lembrava até um pouco o meu.Ela possuía o físico feminino a voz também era de menina.

- _Quer comer alguma coisa?-_ Aquela voz era diferente de todas as vozes que eu estava acostumado a ouvir, era uma voz calma e pura. Não tive vontade de responder- Se você não comer não vai sair do hospital.- Disse ela fingindo autoridade.  
- _Eu..._- falei com dificuldade -- não consegui dizer mais nada, apenas apontei para a maçã. Acho que ela entendeu pois me deu a maçã logo depois.  
- _Você teve muita sorte. Por pouco não morria_.-ela disse- _você estava num estado muito avançado da doença. Se não tivéssemos o encontrado, provavelmente não estaria mais aqui para contar a historia._

Então ela tinha me encontrado na floresta? Não me lembrava ao certo de ter visto uma Ambu me carregar. Fiquei a me perguntar porque ela teria feito o que fez. Foi quando lembrei que estava sme bandana, parecendo mais um homem comum que foi atacado. Com a minha roupa toda rasgada, não era fácil me identificar.

- _Você... Ainda não está totalmente recuperado_.- Olhei para ela- _então... Vou deixar esse prato perto de você. Qualquer coisa é só telefonar para os médicos, aqui está o telefone, o numero é 0823._

Não disse nada, só a olhava, imaginando como seria o rosto dela. O que era interessante de se fazer.

- _Pelo visto você não vai me dizer o seu nome_. -Ela parecia sorrir  
- _Não_- disse friamente, não iria dar nenhuma informação a uma completa estranha, muito menos uma Ambu, ela deveria saber disso, se não,porque ela usava aquela mascara?  
- _Então eu também não preciso dizer o meu_ - ela respondeu - _posso te chamar de "Kei"?_

Aquilo me surpreendeu o que ela estava pensando em fazer? Estranhei muito, mas resolvi por entrar na brincadeira, no que aquilo ia chegar nem eu mesmo sabia.

- _Pode_ - respondi.  
- _Quantos anos você tem?_ - Era impressão ou ela estava curiosa?  
- _As damas primeiro._ -respondi com meio sorriso nos lábios, adoro testar as pessoas.  
- _19, mas gosto de falar que tenho 17_- ela dedilhava o copo com suco.  
- _24, e eu não minto a minha idade.-_ queria rir, mas como sempre me controlei, não precisava de intimidade com ela.

- _Bem, senhor "Kei", desejo-lhe melhoras. Vou acompanhar seu progresso. Até amanhã_.  
Não me despedi, não precisava, não gosto de falar, muito mesmo falar desnecessariamente. Além do mais eu não me importava se ela nunca mais voltasse.

Era muito estranho, era muito mais cansativo ficar naquela cama sem fazer nada do que lutar contra os Ambus ou ia atrás das Bijuus. O tempo parecia passar mais devagar que o normal, fiquei entediado em 3 minutos, até que a companhia daquela menina não era tão ruim. Olhei pela persiana entreaberta e pude a ver saindo do hospital indo encontrar outra menina da Ambu, essa era loira. Pareciam ser bem amigas, não demorou para a loira puxa-la pela mão e irem para longe do alcance da minha visão.

O dia mal tinha começado e eu já estava de saco cheio dele, para o tempo passar fiquei contando quantas pessoas eu via na rua. Não adiantou muito,quando cheguei aos 610 desisti, apesar de não gostar de dormir, como eu não tinha mais nada para fazer adormeci.  
Os dias seguintes eram a mesma coisa, ela chegava de manhã a gente conversava e depois ela ia embora, mas no 3º dia foi diferente.

Quando ela chegou eu ainda estava dormindo só acordei porque ela foi mexer no meu cabelo e o toque macio da mão dela na minha pele me irritou, talvez por lembranças de ser acordado daquele jeito... Mas quem era mesmo que me acordava assim?

- _Não quis te acordar_.

Levantei o tronco rápido, já conseguia ter mais mobilidade, o hobby deslizou sobre o meu corpo deixando todo o meu tórax e costas nus. Eu estava com raiva dela.

- _Você... Não gosta de ser acordado pelo visto_.- ela começou sua rotina de dedilhar o copo com suco.

Ela parecia brincar comigo, o que me irritava. o que ela queria? Jogar na minha cara o quanto ela era pura e doce e eu... Sempre submisso a ela? Nunca poderia ser melhor do que ela? Era isso que ela queria dizer? O quanto eu sou inferior? Senti o ódio transbordar pelo meu corpo.

- _Solta o meu copo_.-Disse como um pivete mal-educado - _vá embora, não quero que venha. Nunca mais. Eu odeio você._

Se ela queria brincar comigo então eu botaria um fim em toda aquela brincadeira. Não admitiria ser zombado por ela. Ela brincou com o cara errado, e eu ia deixar isso bem claro.

- _E o que você não odeia?-_ ela perguntou, eu calei.

Ela largou o copo e virou o rosto para mim, rosto que eu ainda não conhecia já que ela sempre usa aquela mesma máscara.

- _Porque vem me incomodar todo dia?_ - perguntei.  
- _Eu te incomodo? Não é isso o que você realmente pensa, afinal, quando eu venho aqui, você pelo menos faz alguma outra coisa além de dormir_- Ela foi séria e direta. O que me surpreendeu muito. Nunca tinha em sentindo tão envolvido por uma pessoa antes. Virei o rosto.

- _O que você gosta... De comer?_ - Ela perguntou.  
- _Porque quer saber?_ - A fuzilava com os olhos como a uma criança que não ganhou o doce que tanto queria.  
- _Porque eu quero saber. Não basta? _- Ela era realmente envolvente.  
- _Dango_ - disse a ela.  
- _Me chamo Aiki_.- Ela disse, meu olhar mudou para um surpreso.  
- _E o que você quer dizer com isso? Não está imaginando que eu vou te contar o meu nome só porque você me contou o sue não é?_

Acho que finalmente tinha a deixado irritada, apesar de não ver seu rosto eu imaginava suas bochechas se enchendo de raiva.

- _VOCÊ É MUITO CHATO!!!_- ela disse.  
- _Que tal... Você me deixa ver os eu rosto e eu te conto como eu me chamo?_  
- _Prefiro te chamar de Kei mesmo _- ela riu.  
- _Quem está sendo chata agora?_ - dei meio sorriso, não era a primeira vez que me sentia assim, sabia disso, deja-vú.  
- _Foi você que começou!_

Nós pouco a pouco nos dávamos melhor, eu nunca imaginei uma situação com essa... Realmente, era muito estranho e inusitado eu ser tão intimo com uma pessoa que eu conheci fazia somente 3 dias, era estranho mesmo assim, parecia que eu já a conhecia há muito tempo.

fim do cap 1

ca-ham U-U'' alguma palavra da autora? Hehehe

essa fic eh antiga minha, eu a tinha postado no nyah fanfiction até que ele deu erro e por algum motivo desconhecido não consigo mais escrever lá ÇÇ

Eu fiz uma série de modificações nessa fic, primeiro porque ela se tornou um yaoi (sim, não parece no começo mas essa é a idéia xD, vocês vão descobrir muita coisa o.o)

Por enquanto o meu cap preferido é o 4 porque na época eu não conhecia muito os akatsukis muito menos o Deidara mas o incrível é que tive uma idéia dele antes de conhece-lo e parece que acertei em alguns pontos e errei em outros, mas gostei tanto do resultado que deixei do jeito que estava (nossa pra que eu to falando do cap 4 se ainda estamos no cap 1? O.o)

... (nem eu sei responder deu na telha xDD)

Mas ainda bem que eu conheci o Sasori danna antes de escrever sobre ele o.o'' me disseram que ele era "lerdo" e como eu tenho síndrome de yoh, ele ficaria TOTALMENTE diferente do original (meu deus eu ia ser linchada mesmo xDDD)

Ah sim! Para quem leu a fic royxed "café" aquela "kimiko" sou eu também, é que eu uso varias identificações diferentes hehhe (valeu darksonic por postar pra mim ÇÇ na época eu não conseguia mexer direito aqui... bem eu ainda não consigo xDD)

O que eu posso dizer? Bem... se der tudo certo, vou chegar no cap 4 se vocês gostarem

Acho que era soh isso... nah!


	2. Akatsuki

Parecia que ficávamos mais íntimos a cada dia. No 8ª dia, finalmente conseguia ficar de pé. Queria surpreende-la, mas par a minha sorte, eu não a veria naquele dia, ela não podia me visitar, estava protegendo Konoha de uma invasão. Os Akatsukis. Pareciam querer vingança.

Ao ver a frota de Ambus morta pela rua, pela primeira vez fiquei preocupado com ela. Vi vários amigos meus e falei ao ver a amiga dela carregando-a no ombro desmaiada.

Levantei com pressa abri o armário e vi uma roupa doada pelo hospital, uma camisa azul marinha e uma calça jeans. Arranquei o soro da veia e coloquei a roupa, não tinha armas, iria pegas as shurikens e as kunais pelo caminho. Fugi pela janela, esqueci que estava no nono andar.

Ao perceber a loucura procurei lembrar o mais rápido o possível de um jutsu de teleporte, mas esqueci de todos na hora, andei um pouco no ar, e quando quase cheguei ao chão um veio na minha cabeça e pude não virar um "Omelete de Itachi". Ofegante demorei um pouco para me recompor, eu realmente adoro colocar a minha vida em risco... fui em direção a amiga dela. Acho que entrei em pânico ao ve-la desmaiada.

O nome da amiga era Miyuki, ela era loira, cabelo liso e espigado para fora, vestia a mascara Ambu, não pude ver muita coisa, ao ver Aiki quase morta nos braços dela senti meu ódio transbordar, foi como se tirassem de mim algo muito querido, então ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

- _Vejo que... Conseguiram escapar_.- Era Deidara, com certeza.- _quem é seu amigo?_  
- **Peça perdão.-** disse a ele. não parecia me reconhecer.  
- _Hahahha-_ ele riu- _porque? Por isso? Quem é você para me fazer pedir perdão?_  
- _Só peça perdão.-_ Senti Deidara jogar uma shuriken em minha direção. Eu a segurei.  
- _Você... ainda tem que treinar muito.-_ Disse a ele, o orgulho ferido de Deidara o irritou- Mas acho quer você não entendeu Deidara- ele arregalou os olhos.

Eu fui para trás dele o pegando de surpresa, coisa que ele não gosta muito, quando ele se virou para mim, acertei um murro no rosto dele que herdou um nariz sangrando. Foi quando apareceu Sasori e Kisame.

_- Você... Acha que pode contra nós?-_ Sasori perguntou.   
- _Eu só quero que peçam perdão.-_ Disse a eles, por algum motivo, estava insistindo naquilo, na hora, não sabia porque.  
- _Você até que tem talento garoto.-_ Disse Kisame - _mas será um desperdício lutar contra nós_- Deidara limpava o nariz.  
- _Belo soco -_ Disse Deidara.  
- _Não quero bater em vocês _- sorri - não_, pensando bem, eu sempre quis bater em vocês.-_ uma boa briga... quantas saudades.  
- _Não! Você nem ninja é! Não tem chances contra eles três juntos! -_ Miyuki me alertou.  
- _Leve Aiki para um lugar seguro, Não demorarei muito.-_ Sorri. Eu estava sorrindo muito naquele dia.

Miyuki desapareceu logo em seguida, ela poderia estar como Ambu, mas consegui perceber que estava morrendo de medo.

- _Você vai morrer garoto-_ Ameaçou Kisame.  
- _Quero ver você tentar me matar... Kisame...-_ Eu disse em resposta.

Ele veio em minha direção enquanto Deidara subiu em um de suas aves de cerâmica. Sasori ia começar com seus bonecos. Esperei Kisame chegar bem perto para poder pega-lo de surpresa, virei meu rosto para ele. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, meu melhor ataque...

- _Sharingan _- Kisame gelou. Acertei um chute na barriga dele dando outro logo em seguida, então ele foi ao seu encontro marcado com a parede. Quando Deidara percebeu já tinha o acertado com o sharingan e o torturava mentalmente. A luta acabou.

- _O que está fazendo aqui Itachi?-_ perguntou Sasori.  
- _Eu estava em recuperando nesse hospital._ -disse a ele  
- _O que... essa "Aiki" é para você?-_ Perguntou Kisame pensativo.  
_- Ela...-_pensei durante alguns segundos – _se tivessem pedido perdão não teriam apanhado-_ cortei o papo e fui ajudar Deidara a se levantar.  
- _Você está traindo os Akatsukis?- _Deidara perguntou.  
- _Não. Só estou infiltrado aqui. Pesquisa e espionagem_ - menti.   
- _Acho que entendi_.- Deidara me olhou - _Vejo que agora sim está melhor.  
- Sim._

Eles desapareceram, senti uma tontura e tive vontade de vomitar, me esforcei demais. Mais um pouco e eu não estaria mais vivo, como sempre, arriscando a minha vida, acho que não vou mudar nunca.

Uma Ambu de cabelos castanhos veio em minha direção, me senti seguro, sorri novamente e desmaiei.

Dessa vez que eu acordasse seria muito diferente da primeira vez que eu a vi. Como eu queria ve-la de novo.

fim do cap 2


	3. Nunca fiquei tão confuso

cap 3

Quando acordei, desta vez não acordei numa cama de hospital e sim num quarto normal, me sentia melhor, levantei e vi que estava numa cama normal,segui para a sala, o interessante é que vi, 3 mascaras da equipe da Ambu em cima da mesa, uma me chamou atenção em particular. Era a mascara de Aiki.  
Peguei-a e a segurei delicadamente, essa estava um pouco danificada.  
_-Kitsune...  
_ Ouvi passos vindo para minha direção, eu olhei a porta e via a bela silhueta de uma das AMbus loiras, ela trazia um balde e toalhas. Ela levou um sustou ao me ver ali.  
- _Você deve ser o Kei!-_ ela sorriu abestalhada mente, pela voz reconheci.  
- _Miyuki_- afirmei  
- _Ah! Sou eu sim! Muito prazer!_- ela olhou para a mascara  
- _Aonde está Aiki?-_ perguntei  
- _Ela está descansando lá em cima. Pode ir ve-la- _ela fez uma pausa - _você parece ter um grande carinho por ela.  
_- _Porque diz isso?_ - me senti invadido.  
- _Pelo jeito que você olha e segura essa mascara-_ ela saiu da porta.  
- _Quanta besteira-_ acho que pensei alto demais, mas não me importei e subi as escadas, fiquei inseguro. Isso não me ocorra a muito tempo. Voltei e pedi para que Miyuki colocasse a mascara em Aiki.  
- _Por quê?_ - ela me perguntou.  
- _Por que... Ela ainda não me deixou ve-la. Acho que ela deve escolher quando eu devo...  
- Entendi. Já volto.  
_ Ela subiu e eu a esperei descer. E foi o que ela fez, quando desceu me disse que já podia subir.  
Cheguei ao quarto de Aiki, era bem comum, agora quem estava na cama era ela, e eu que a visitava.  
- _Como está se sentindo?_ - perguntei.  
- _Bem melhor, obrigada._ - ela agradeceu.  
Sentei no canto da cama enquanto olhava para ela.  
- _Obrigada...-_ela disse.  
- _Porque está me agradecendo?-_ perguntei não entendendo.  
- _Por nos ajudar, por nos salvar_.  
EU não consegui responder, aquilo tinha sido tão natural que eu nem sequer tinha percebido que a salvei, me assustei, não era e nunca foi da minha natureza prezar pela vida dos outros.  
- _O que eu posso fazer para agradecer?_  
Sorri maliciosamente, se uma coisa que eu gostava era tirar vantagem da situação. Não iria perder a chance.  
- _Não vou ficar grato por qualquer coisa_. - disse me divertindo com o que estava acontecendo.  
- _O que posso fazer?-_ ela me perguntou inocentemente.  
- _Não se mexa_. - subi vagarosamente na cama, sussurrei ao ouvido dela - _não tirar toda a sua mascara, não preciso_.- levantei um pouco a mascara dela revelando sua boca, segurei-a delicadamente pela nuca e saciei minha sede e vontade de sentir o gosto daquela boca. Beijei-a.  
Ela tinha um gosto muito bom gosto doce, amargo, gosto de menina. Era do jeito que eu imaginava. Ao acabar de beija-la pude sentir o sangue subir pear o rosto deixando-a vermelha.  
- _Acho que isso já basta_. - ainda segurava o rosto dela, ela ficou uns instantes parada até que passou a mão no meu rosto, mão pura e delicada, envolveu meu rosto e nos beijamos mais uma vez, dessa vez ousei dar uma mordida leve nos lábios dela.  
- _Isso foi porque eu quis_ - ela disse.  
- _Não te impedi de nada_- brincava.  
- _Você é mesmo surpreendente... Uchiha...Itachi...-_ ela sussurrou as ultimas palavras. Não me deixou falar e continuou- _eu achei sua bandana, depois de alguns dais jogada numa arvore. Foi por isso que eu disse o meu nome.  
_- _Então você já sabia não é?-_ fiquei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo com medo- _Porque não em disse antes?  
_- _Não precisa sentir medo, não vou contar para ninguém. Você pode escolher, quer ficar em konoha ou pode voltar para junto de seus amigos akatsukis.  
_- _Porque eu deveria confiar em você? Minha cabeça vale muito dinheiro, e você ainda é uma Ambu _-Eu não acreditava mais nela, definitivamente. Eu estava irritado.  
- _Pode me matar se quiser, mas eu nunca iria contar._  
- _Posso pensar e depois eu respondo?-_ Perguntei, queria fugir dali. Não esperei ela responder e fui para a porta.  
- _Se você... for embora...- ela falou baixinho-_ vou ficar com saudades...  
Senti uma dor no peito, mas não era sensação de doença, senti uma dor na alma, por mais que eu negasse eu também sentiria saudades.

Sai do quarto rapidamente e resolvi passear por Konoha, a muito tempo não andava tão tranquilamente por aquelas bandas, ninguém me reconhecia, mas eu reconhecia todo mundo, aquele caminho era muito familiar, foi quando eu parei em frente ao portão com a grande marca dos Uchiha, Senti um arrepio na alma, eu não era o único que fazia aquele passeio.

- _Nii-saan... –_ Uma voz ecoou até os meus ouvidos, estranho ele parecia cansado.  
Não respondi, por dois motivos, o primeiro é que eu não gosto de falar desnecessariamente e o outro era porque eu sabia exatamente quem era. Meu baka otouto, Sasuke. Nem olhei para confirmar, aquele jeito de falar com certeza era o dele.Baka.  
_- Nii-san o que está fazendo aqui?- _Ele respirava como alguém que acabou de atravessar 4 quarteirões correndo _– Ni...san...-_ apesar de estar cansado ele teimava em falar comigo, desisti e olhei para ele, que se apoiava nos joelhos, é ele estava cansado.

- _Nani?_- perguntei olhando para ele, que ao ouvir se levantou rapidamente, e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, olhar concreto, direto, mas infelizmente ele não disse nada.

Ao desviar o olhar dos olhos dele, curiosamente, ou com mente curiosa, olhei para a boca dele, estranho, ela estava vermelha, como se alguém ou ele mesmo tivesse mordido-a, ao perceber, vi a cara dele ficar mudar para um vermelho-escarlate. Sorri de meia boca.

- _Está finalmente com aquela menina de cabelos rosas baka-chan? Nossa você não perde tempo hein? Mal voltou e..._-antes que eu terminasse a frase, ele repousou as mãos sobre os lábios, aquilo estranhamente me atingiu de forma inesperada.

- _Não...nii-san... Não foi ela que me beijou..._- Beijar? Não me lembro de ter dito exatamente essa palavra, talvez, pensei que ela o tinha mordido de brincadeira, estranho ele pareceu triste- _nii-san...-_ ele disse baixinho, como um suplico, abaixou a cabeça e disse _– não vai...embora nii-san...-_ me surpreendi, mas é claro que fiz o Maximo para disfarçar, ele não percebeu.

- _Desde quando...-_me abaixei um pouco para olha-lo nos olhos, estes que não mudaram nada desde quando ele era mais novo, não pelo menos, o jeito de olhar para mim, de forma carente e afetiva. Fiquei nervoso ao ter aqueles dois olhos negros olhando para mim com toda a atenção e esperança – _desde quando você sabe que eu estou aqui?_

Ele engoliu seco, não sei porque, parecia esconder algo, olhei para ele por inteiro, ele também estava machucado, como se tivesse levado uma surra.

_- Eu... estou te procurando desde que soube que você tirou alta do hospital local, não te visitei porque os médicos disseram que sou uma presença perigosa com você naquele estado, poderia piorar o quadro_ – depois de desviar os olhos para os diversos lugares sem ser para os meus olhos, desistiu e tomou coragem para olhar para mim de novo, ele estava corando novamente e voltava a colocar os dedos sobre os lábios, aaah como aquilo me irritava. De alguma forma me atingia de um jeito que eu não gostava. Bati na mão dele para ver se finalmente ele a tirava dos lábios, lábios tão vermelhos, ele tinha realmente beijado alguém, mas quem? Porque isso me perseguia tanto? –_Nii-san eu..._

Por quê? Porque você tem que ser tão agradável aos meus olhos? Mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz, você ainda age como se eu fosse algo que te orgulhasse, algo que você quisesse se espelhar, e ao mesmo tempo, me sinto tão tentado ao vê-lo dedilhando os lábios de forma tão pura e inocente... Comecei a sentir nojo de mim, meu cérebro estava começando a se confundir, um mar de raciocínio e emoções, depois de te ter dito tudo aquilo sasuke, agora sou eu que fujo de ti.

Desapareci dali, em um instante, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Precisava relaxar, sentei em um banco da praça de Konoha.

As coisas nunca tinham sido tão confusas, nunca senti meu objetivo balançar desse jeito, já não tinha mais certeza do que fazer, me perdi de repente, preciso me encontrar agora, mas o que devo escolher? Viver apartir de agora, apartir de hoje, com um novo nome, uma nova profissão, uma nova família... Será que sou digno disso? Como posso... não consigo... não consigo abandona-lo, ele já faz parte de mim, um laço mais forte do que eu esperava... Não posso... Não consigo escolher... Viver com você Aiki... que me dá uma nova chance... Ou voltar para você Sasuke, meu otouto... Você sempre me lembra disso não é? Meu otouto...

" _ne ne nii-san! Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre! Você promete?" _

_A promessa... que eu te fiz..._

_Para... sempre... _

Me perdi nas nuvens dali, de repente, senti meu corpo pesar e adormeci.

fim do cap 3


	4. o verdadeiro sentimento

_- nee nee nii-chaaan!!_

_você corria de um lado para o outro repetindo pela centésima vez a mesma coisa_

_- nii-chan!! nii-chan!! Você nunca fica um tempo comigo!!_

_é sasuke, eu nunca tenho tempo para você._

_- nii-chaaan!!! você prometeu que ficaria um pouco comigo hoje!!_

_hoje?... eu devo ter dito isso ontem... ah sasuke... hoje eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas..._

_- Não! Não! nii-chan!! Você prometeu!!_

_agora você olhava para mim com a cara enfezada fazendo birra_

_suspirei e chamei-o com a mão_

_de repente você sorriu e veio em minha direção_

_como você consegue sempre cair no mesmo truque?_

_- nii-chaaan!! Porque faz isso comigo? Você não gosta de mim?_

_estava começando a fazer cara de choro, olhos marejados e bico._

_limitei-me ao silencio._

_- Porque o nii-chan nunca tem tempo pra mim?_

_você e perguntava tentando chamar desesperadamente a minha atenção_

_- porque sempre bate na minha testa?_

_porque é confortavel,_

_sim, era muito confortavel fazer isso com você._

_chegava ao "divertido" afinal, só eu fazia isso com você_

_era algo só entre eu e você_

_o nosso mundo onde só existia eu e você _

_naquela mesmice de sempre_

_porém divertida_

_mas de repente você cresceu_

_- porque está fugindo itachi? _

_você agora me pergunta enquanto dedilha quase que de propósito seus labios rosados_

_não respondo, assim como antigamente._

_- porque você não me responde?_

_não sei te responder_

_você começou a emanar uma aura diferente agora_

_muito diferente da de antigamente uma aura pura e inocente_

_eu diria o contrario, _

_você agora sorri, mas de um jeito muitíssimo diferente_

_você encontrou um outro jeito de chamar a minha anteçao agora_

_- será que é porque você não consegue mais ficar perto de mim nii-chan?_

_até sua forma de se referir a mim mudou, onde você se aproveita do "ii" e do "an" para fazer minha cabeça dar voltas_

_desde quando você mudou tanto?_

_e desde quando você me chama tanta atenção?_

_- nii-chaan... você... está com medo?_

_medo? de quem? de você?_

_- medo de admitir... seu verdadeiro sentimento..._

_você se aproximava perigosamente de mim enquanto eu tentava fugir_

_- não vou deixar você fugir nii-chan... você me pertence... _

_você me envolvia com um abraço delicado e repousava a cabeça nas minhas costas me deixando imovel_

_- assim como eu pertenco a ti_

_eu sentia um calor subindo por todo o meu corpo ao sentir a sua pele roçando nas minhas costas e as pontas dos seus dedos agora dedilhando os meus labios_

_- sente medo de admitir a verdade... algo que você sempre soube... algo que papai sempre desconfiou de você, talvez... será esse o verdadeiro motivo... por mata-lo e a todos?_

_minha cabeça dav a voltas a cada palavra sussurrada sua ao meu ouvido_

_- e só deixar-me vivo? Somente eu?_

_eu não tinha reação, não conseguia me mexer, mas eu precisava me mexer..._

_- talvez porque todos... tinham descoberto... o seu verdadeiro... sentimento?_

_eu precisava fugir... assim como sempre fugi..._

_assim como sempre fugi de você_

_sasuke... _

_Pare com isso..._

_sasuke..._

_sa..._

- 'Suke'? - uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem soou de repente na minha cabeça, foi quando eu percebi que estava dormindo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" seria primeira coisa que eu teria dito ao ver o homem loiro olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos azuis, quer dizer, OLHO azul porque o outro ele tapava com aquela maldita franja que teimava em cair emcima de mim.

- Não sabia que até "uchiha itachi" tinha pesadelos, sem falar que parecia ser um dos grandes, afinal você estava suando frio, enquanto dizia 'sasuke' e mais 'sasuke' - a cara dele de "eu nao to nem ai para isso" só me deixava com mais raiva.

- Saia de perto de mim Deidara, não quero pegar o virús "deiditota" - respondi para ele, resposta que não o agradou muito.

- Não sou eu que durmo no banco da PRAÇA e fica repetindo o nome do meu Otouto alto o suficiente até para as estatuas dos 5 hokages ouvirem - disse ele saindo de perto de mim.

É claro que eu não falei tão alto assim, ele só queria me irritar. tipico do orgulho ferido desse baka. Além do mais não me lembro de sequer ter dito o nome do sasuke no sonho, somente pensado.

- Deidara, oq ue está fazendo aqui? - cheguei a rever a frase para ver se seria "entendivel" o suficiente para ele.

- Pain me mandou para tomar conta de você - ele falou isso sorrindo, é estranho a capacidade que ele tem de simplesmente mudar de expressão de uma hora para outra, ao contrario de mim que mais pareço ter somente uma expressão. è mais simples assim.

- E quem vai cuidar de você? - perguntei sorrindo sarcasticamente. Estava tão acostumado a ver a cara dele todo dia que quando eu passo alguns dias fora eu até desacostumo, fazia já algum tempo que não via o pessoal, não pelo menos com a mesma frequencia.

- Nossa! Você é tão irreconhecivel sem as suas olheiras! Fica outra pessoa! E... trançou o cabelo? Ainda bem que decidiu fazer um pentiado novo meu amigo! Ficou bem melhor assim.

Eu não sou que nem ele que fica meia hora enfrente ao espelho para ver de que jeito o cabelo está. Não tinha ido no espelho desde que saí do hospital, a trança eu fiz porque estava quente e eu não gosto de andar de cabelo solto.

- Então? Vamos dividir um rango?

- Eu não tenho dinheiro -afirmei.

- E quem disse que você teria que pagar? Eu não sou que nem você que sai sem dinheiro - e blá blá blá blá, seu eu não gosto de falar demasiadamente, Deidara adora fazer isso, ele fala, fala, fala, fala até meus ouvidos doerem. Porque não pode simplesmente falar o que importa? Eu só finjo ouvir para quando ele acaabr de falar eu ficar calado fingindo que estou pensando, assim eu balanço a cabeça dizendo "sim" ou "nao".Sinceramente eu só ouço no máximo as duas primeira frases que uma pessoa fala, o resto eu ignoro.- E...- deidara foi parando de falar- Você quer ou não?

- Tá. - disse me dirigindo ao restaurante mais próximo, mas atrás de mim Deidara sorriu e me seguiu só que por uma coisa eu não esperava.

"PUFF"

Foi impressão ou eu ouvi um "Puff"? Ao virar para trás vi a visão feminina de deidara. O que eu acho que vai me traumatizar para o resto da minha vida. Ele pegou o meu braço como uma mulher e se comportou como uma. Sussurrou no meu ouvido antes que alguém percebesse.

- Assim não compromete a sua espionagem.

Que ele não sabe que eu menti sobre a espionagem era até de se esperar, mas tinha que transformar logo numa mulher? E porque eu tinha que me comportar como o "namorado" dessa... dessa... ABERRAÇÃO? Eu estava realmente incomodado, mas aquilo não foi nada... E não é que ele até ficou parecido com uma tal de "Ino"? Estranho...

- KEI-CHAAANN!! - a "coisa" gritou -você não está sendo nada romantico comigo!! Cadê o cavalheirismo??- a "coisa" fez bico, enquanto todo mundo olhava para agente.

Nota mental: descobrir a mente crimonosa por trás da sugestão de encaminhar logo o DEIDARA para me importunar. O pain não teria uma ideia tão "genial" como essa ¬¬ e matar o responsável.

- KEEEIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Nota mental: esquece, matar o Deidara, matar o hidan, matar o zetsu, matar o kisame, matar o tobi e o Orochimaru. Eu sei que ele não é da akatsuki mas eu odeio ele mesmo assim. O resto eu deixo viver porque prestam para alguma coisa além de me importunar.

Eu sentia uma vontade enorme de vomitar e ele percebeu isso porque riu logo depois. Então nos sentamos e a festa começou.

- Eu odeio você - disse baixinho.

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMOOOO!!!!- ele gritou escandalosamente.

Foi o começo de uma longa e disgastante... E LONGA conversa. Apesar de que a unica pessoa que falava era ele, a "ABERRAÇÃO", enquanto isso eu fazia um esforço enorme para não perder a audição,a té que por um milagre ele se calou e eu pude sentir os meus ouvidos.

- Você está distante...- Ele disse conseguindo a minha atenção.

Ele fez uma pausa porque o garçom chegou, escolhemos os nossos pedidos e ele saiu de perto de nós.

- Você... é estranho - ele conseguiu "ser ele mesmo", hunf... ele nunca leva as coisas a sério, porque eu ainda me surpreendo com isso?

- Obrigada deidara... eu estava precisando disso mesmo - presumi que ele entenderia o sarcasmo.

- ora disponha - porque ele nunca parece entender o que eu digo? - mas... é que você parece estar preocupado com alguma coisa... e ao mesmo tempo não. Hummm vejamos... - ele começou a balançar a cadeira e se apoiar em só dois pés dela meio torto.

Uma ótima postura para uma "dama".

- você não está realmente usando aquelas ambus não é? Você não me engana... parece que está fazendo algo a mais.

- Pensei que nunca fossse perceber.

- O que pretende fazer? E se ela descobrir?

- Ela já descobriu.

- hmmm... Você não parece estar muito abalado com isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo... - ele afinou o olho visivel dele - parece que está.

- ... você não fala coisa com coisa. E se quer saber, ela me propôs duas coisas, ou eu ficava aqui com ela, ou...

- se você queria voltar com os akatsukis não é? - me surpreendi, deidara não é do tipo que me escuta.

- Sim, acho que vou partir essa noite.

- porque você está fugindo Itachi?

Me calei. Fiquei imovel, afinal, percebi que eu estava mesmo fugindo.

- ou seria melhor eu perguntar... 'de quem' você está fugindo.

_"não vou deixar você fugir nii-chan... você me pertence..." _

- porque você não me responde?

_"assim como eu pertenço a ti"_

- Está com medo? - a imagem do sasuke agora se propagava na minha frente, eu tinha que faze-lo parar..

_"sente medo de admitir a verdade... algo que você sempre soube... algo que papai sempre desconfiou de você, talvez... será esse o verdadeiro motivo... por mata-lo e a todos?"_

- Itachi... - eu tinha... que para-lo

_"e só deixar-me vivo? Somente eu?"_

- por acaso... está com medo dele?

_"talvez porque todos... tinham descoberto... o seu verdadeiro... sentimento?"_

- itachi você está com medo do que você sente pelo...- Não deixei-o terminar, movido pela imagem do sasuke na minha frente, levantei-me da mesa e envolvi com força as minhas mãos no pescoço dele.

Eu estava o enforcando.

- i-tachi...Está me machu-chucando...- eu sabia que era Deidara que estava falando, mas eu não o via, eu só via sasuke sorrindo daquele jeito para mim, me envolvendo daquele jeito sujo, rindo de mim.

_"você não consegue resistir não é? nii-chaan"_

- pa-re ... ita-chi - ele não estava conseguindo respirar direito.

_"você sempre soube não é itachi...? O sentimento sujo, vergonhoso, que você sente por mim"_

- Ita-chii...- Deidara estava sem ar.

_"nii-chaaan..."_

Eu teria matado Deidara se não fosse pela água fria que de repente jogaram sobre mim e ele. Ele estava tossindo desesperadamente, enquanto eu voltava ao normal... eu conseguia ver o reflexo daquele sorriso maldoso dos lábios do sasuke desaparecer nas pequenas poças d'águas que tinham se formado envolta de nós.

- Ei...Deidara... tá tudo bem com você? - me agachei tentando de alguma forma demonstrar preocupação.

- há - ele sorriu - não precisa tentar itachi, eu sei quando você está fingindo - a respiração já voltava ao normal - mas pelo menos agora... eu acho que te conheço mais - ele sorriu carinhosamente agora.

- hunf - amarrei a cara - besteira - me levantei e dei de cara com dois "seguranças" prontos para me por para fora do restaurante - vocês vão sair da minha frente ou vão ficar aí me olhando como dois idiotas? - respondi sem um pingo de paciência.

- fique calmo querido! - "argh" pensei, a coisa voltou a se comportar como a minha namorada, como ele se recompõe tão rapido - esses senhores só queriam nos avisar que o dia está lindo para fazer um pique-nique, não é rapazes? - que nojo, eu queria sair rapidinho dali depois disso.

- é senhora... hehehe - respondeu um dos seguranças "encabulado" EH! "ENCABULADO" mesmo!... Eu senti uma enorme vontade de vomitar.

Graças ao santo buda saímos de lá de dentro.Nunca mais quero passar por um vexame desses.

- ESTÁ DECIDIDO!! - só deu tempo de olha-lo com cara de "hã?" - VOU ME ESFORÇAR PARA DESCOBRIR MAIS SOBRE O ITACHI-SEMPAI E DESCOBRIR COM QUEM ELE TEM SONHOS PERVERTIDOS!!!

- O...que??- foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei.

- Simples! Enquanto você dormia lá na praça, eu percebi que você suava frio!! Pensei que era um pesadelo até que notei, seu "amiguinho" te entregou - ele sorria que nem criança e falava que nem uma, apesar do tema não ser nada infantil.

Comecei a ficar vermelho, depois vermelho de raiva, porque ele não me acordou antes? E se alguém viu? Ele percebendo a minha ira começou a correr de mim que nem "Pique-pega", depois de tanto corre-corre, desisti de ter qualquer conversa séria com ele, ficamos jogando conversa fora, até que eu, ingênuo, perguntei aonde ele ia ficar.

- ué... eu vou dormir na casa dessa "aiki" também. - ele disse com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Eu senti meu estomago dar reviravoltas, gosto do Deidara, mas não aguento essa criança de 24 anos tagarelando mais do que 3 horas. Ter que aguenta-la duantes mais do que um dia? Seria um inferno na terra. Mas se eu reclamasse ele ia ficar falando, falando e falando até eu perder o resto da audição que me sobra.

Fazer o que... tudo acontece comigo mesmo.


	5. o segredo

Lá estava eu, intacto na porta, não mexendo um único músculo, o meu exterior dizia: _"eu não tô nem aí"_ mas o meu interior gritava **" QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!?!!".**

- Ei itachi... Porque não entr...- Deidara me perguntou olhando por cima do meu ombro.

_a cena era um pouco inusitada. Inusitada talvez pelo fato de meu baka-OTOUTO estar DENTRO da casa em que EU estou às 11 a noite fazendo BISCOITOS com um avental ROSA e na maior cara-de-pau perguntar para mim porque eu voltei para casa tão TARDE. POR ACASO ELE VIROU DONO DESSA CASA!?!_

- Sasuke... a Aiki sabe que está aqui? - perguntei tentando me controlar pela surpresa.

- Ah... ela saiu. - me respondeu e tirou o avental pendurando-o.

- E... PORQUE exatamente você está aqui? - meu coração estava a mil pelo susto.

- ela me pediu para cuidar de você. - ele olhava para mim como se esperasse outra pergunta.

Tudo bem, O QUE ACONTECEU COM TODO MUNDO PARA ACHAREM QUE EU PRECISO DOS CUIDADOS DO SASUKE E DO DEIDARA!?!

- ... - eu tentei realmente perguntar alguma coisa mais não me veio nada a mente, até que...

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SEU PROJETO DE UCHIHA!?!!? - ai... meu ouvido... o Deidara... acabou de gritar... no meu ouvido...

- ahn... E você é... - Sasuke perguntava como uma esposa ciumenta... EI... Porque eu estou pensando essas coisas?

- EU PERGUNTEI PRIMEIRO!! - ele... continuava gritando do meu ouvido apesar de sasuke estar a 3 passos na minha frente.

- eu perguntei segundo... e dois é maior do que um. - respondeu a criança. É... A discussão não vai a lugar nenhum assim.

Antes que Deidara gritasse de novo tratei de calar a boca dele com a mão e eu mesmo tratei de responder.

- Este é Deidara, Deidara - sasuke , sasuke - deidara. Agora me explique, Você porque está aqui. - meu coração continuava a bater rápido, o susto foi tão grande assim?

- ahn...- maldito sonho ¬¬'' nunca mais durmo num banco de praça - A ai-chan, ela é minha colega de trabalho. Recebemos uma missão no país da areia, mas eu não quis ir, não agora que descobri que você está aqui, e como eu não sabia quanto tempo você ficaria aqui pedi à ela para ir no meu lugar, então ela me disse que você estava na casa dela e me convidou para ficar aqui por enquanto.

Se fez um enorme silencio depois da última fala do Sasuke. Me surpreendi por até Deidara ficar quieto, mas não demorou muito, Deidara acabou nos atacando com a sua metralhadora... de palavras... Ainda bem que aquelas mãos que ele tem também não começaram a tagarelar.

- MAS VOCÊ É MUITO SEM NOÇÃO!!!- ele pulou por cima de mim e ficou frente-a-frente com sasuke, este apenas o encarava sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto - O COMO VOCÊ PODE SER MIMADO O BASTANTE PARA PEDIR PARA ELA TE COBRIR SEU BAKA!! SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBE?? NÃO PERCEBE O QUE ACABOU DE FAZER? - a conversa não estava indo para um lado bom... desse jeito... argh! porque eu me importo?

- Dei...- fui interrompido por ele, foi tarde demais.

- O II-CHAN GOSTA DA AIKI!! E VOCÊ SÓ ESTÁ ATRAPALHANDO O RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO DOS DOI- tapei a boca dele.

O sasuke agora o olhou surpreso, olhos bem abertos, agora ele olhava para mim, com a mesma cara, até que ele virou para o lado como se tivesse levado bronca, fez menção de choro... como a uma criança.

"nii-chan!! Vamos ficar juntos para sempre não é?!"

Ele não disse mais nada, nem eu, viu a porta aberta e fugiu. Mas eu pude ver, a lagrima no rosto dele.

- argh.. - Deidara se desfez de mim - esse tipo de criança.. me dá nos nervos...

_eu não consegui pensar, não consegui falar nada, só amaldiçoava internamente a boca-grande do Deidara, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu agradecia a ele, ele estava me ajudando a fugir, a me afastar cada vez mais do Sasuke. _

_Mas porque...? Porque isso doía tanto?_

- Ei itachi... parece que ele estava cozinhando alguma coisa... - Deidara entrou na cozinha - HMM!! BISCOITOS!!

_Porque... a imagem de sasuke correndo..._

_Ele... estava fugindo..._

_Ele também estava tentando fugir..._

- Itachi? - Deidara voltou para a porta e me viu olhando ela e por onde o Sasuke passou.

Eu não disse nada, fechei a porta e saí. Meu corpo me controlava. Eu não pensava em nada

_somente..._

_no Sasuke._

Estava tarde, não tinha ninguém na rua, mas a imagem de sasuke correndo se repetia na minha mente.

_A lua estava vermelha. _

_Igual aquela noite._

_E ele tinha fugido._

_Igual aquela noite._

_Agora... Eu sabia aonde ele estaria._

_Sim... agora eu sabia._

_Sasuke._

* * *

(sasuke's pov)

_BAKA NII-CHAN! BAKA! _

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_Porque? Porque? Porque se apaixonou por ela?? Como não pode ver?? ELA NÃO PODE FICAR COM VOCÊ!!_

_Ela não pode..._

_Porque eu não posso..._

_Não posso ficar com você..._

_Mas porque? Porque eu não posso ficar com você?_

_Porque eu também sou um garoto?_

_Você não fica comigo porque eu também sou um garoto?_

_é..._

_é só por isso..._

_se eu fosse uma garota você ficaria comigo..._

_eu sei disso..._

_Mas você pode me ter como menina nii-chan..._

_você pode..._

_mas você... Não vai mais gostar de mim como eu sou..._

_eu sou um garoto..._

_nii-san... eu te amo tanto..._

_porque você não vê?_

_esse mangenkyou sharinagn cegou você..._

- nii-san... Nii-san... eu... preciso de você...

eu estava cansado. Entrei numa casa qualquer.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava ali, exatamente no ultimo lugar em que estivemos todos juntos, eu, você, mamãe e papai.

_Mamãe e papai mortos._

_Eu tinha que odiar você..._

_Você fez tantas coisas..._

_Mas eu não consigo odiar você..._

_Eu amo..._

_Sim nii-san... eu te amo..._

_Meu corpo pode mudar por você..._

_ele já mudou antes..._

_mas você não percebeu..._

_não percebeu que era eu..._

_eu era a pessoa por quem você tinha que se apaixonar..._

_agora você só está apaixonado pela casca que eu fiz..._

_a casca que eu moldei por cima da minha..._

_a casca que eu dei o nome..._

_de "Aiki"_

_Ni-san..._

_Eu sou... a "Aiki" por quem você se apaixonou_

_e "Aiki" quer dizer_

_"amor perigoso"_

* * *

Sim! \ò.ó/ vocês descobriram o maior segredo da fic!!

Isso significa que ela já está acabando xD

Mas ainda não é o fim! Ò.ó!!

Eh... "AIKI" é uma fic pequena, mas tomara que vocês tenham gostado até aqui!

Ah sim, obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram review

fico feliz por terem acompanhado a fic (mas ainda tem mais uns 2 caps o.o)

ah! eh verdade, eu misturei o kanji de "ai" com o "ki" que formou "aiki" que eu também uso como pseudônimo o.o

mas não vou abandonar vocês não!

mas primeiro vou acabar essa fic aqui para depois criar outras xD

sinceramente, acho que sou melhor com oneshots xDD

**Nandinha Da Vinci**

_Que bom que você gostou! eu também adoro Itasasu ¬ waaaa eh muito perfeito eles dois como casal não é?? _

_dessa vez eu demorei menos para postar xDD _

_fico feliz?_

_hehehe _

_JA NE!! _

**Hiei-and-shino**

_Fico feliz por ter gostado, e sim, vai ser mesmo ITASASU xD_

_hmm sobre a sugestão, bem, nessa fic talvez não dê porque eu já tenho ela fechada, já está finalizada, por isso não vou poder colocar o sasoxkanky_

_mas eu também gosto dessa dupla, e talvez eu crie uma oneshot deles,_

_waaaa eles são fofos mesmo!! _

_xDDDD_

_JA NEE!!!_

**Quartzo Cristal**

_Waaaa eu adoro as suas fics!!! 3 que honra_

_"fofoso" xDDDD_

_hehehe arigato goisamasu!!_

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

_aham! __UCHIHACEST _

_eles não são fofos juntos??_

_waaa você sacou rapidinho né? xDD_

_JA NE!!_

**ViVizinha123**

_heheheh e agora? matou a curiosidade?_

_hehe_

_JA NE!!_

obrigada por todos que reviwzaram!

NOS VEMOS NO PROXIMO CAP!!

JA NEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	6. perceber

**Deidara's Pov**

_De repente, ele parece diferente, diferente daquele que eu conheço... Eu chego a ter medo disso..._

_Estava tudo bem, eu realmente achava que estaríamos mais perto um do outro a partir do momento em que ficávamos a sós, mas foi só o outro aparecer, que eu percebi..._

_Percebi que eu realmente não conheço você, não como ele..._

_Percebi que não faz muita diferença se estou aqui ou não para você, não como ele..._

_Percebi que para você o único que realmente importa é ele, só ele que não percebe..._

_Agora entendo o olhar distante do Kisame da ultima vez que nos encontramos, ele também tinha percebido..._

_Percebido que os seus olhos sempre só estiveram olhando para ele e talvez para mais ninguém_

_E isso... me dá medo..._

_Será que eu... realmente não importo para você? Nós todos... somos somente uma distração para você?_

* * *

Gome-ne o cap super hiper mega minúsculo . mas é que eu me senti tão mal por não ter escrito nada o fim de semana inteiro aqui Ç.Ç

Acabou que por essa falha minha a fic vai ter mais alguns (mas ainda poucos xD) cap, é que esse era só o inicio do cap de hj mas é que eu não achei o caderno de jeito nenhum (eu escrevo tudo antes num caderno para não esquecer n.n) então escrevi só o que eu lembrei mesmo...

Ç.Ç gomen nasaaaai!!

Ah! Uma coisinha que eu percebi ao ler algumas reviews...

o.o eu escrevo muitas fics tristes... O.o (nossa, só percebeu agora??) acho que com o meu medo de fracassar numa fic de comédia é tão grande que eu acabo fazendo fics tristes xD

A primeira fic que eu coloquei aqui (num outro pseudônimo meu), a "café" estilo RoyxEd essa eu tenho que concordar que é triste...

Mas eu me surpreendi por ter colocado essa fic triste também xD

WAAAAAAA eu percebi que o numero de fics de Itasasu aumentaram!!! $.$ que felicidade!! (antigamente tinha muito poucas, e eu particularmente amo esse casal s2.s2)

Mas talvez eu faça mais fics tristes porque eu sou meio complexada por finais "felizes para sempre" com histórias bestas e totalmente idiotas para crianças de 3 a 5 anos o.õ

E eu também odeio quando ta na cara de com quem o mocinho vai ficar xD sei lá... perde toda a graça! xDD Eu prefiro me surpreender a cada momento do que esperar acontecer EXATAMENTE aquilo que eu imaginei acontecer... fica monótono não?

Mas voltando ao assunto... o.ó/ eu resolvi superar essa insegurança minha e criar uma fic de comédia! E ela já ta no ar pessoal (na verdade só como é feita as inscrições e mais sobre os personagens xD) Saca só o resumo:

"a minha vida é uma seqüência de acontecimentos aleatórios aonde o lógico é proibido e o normal inexistente, onde eu sou a atriz principal dessa pandemônio"

Quem quiser se inscrever as fichas estão ABERTAS (obs: se chama "insanity school" então não há limite para sanidade para as fichas xDD

AS MAIS CRIATIVAS GANHAM! Ò.ó/

Prometo não abandonar essa aqui (primeiro porque vou acabar esta antes de encerrar as inscrições para o insanity school o.o)

JÁ NE!! BYE BYE!!

Obrigada aqueles que acompanharam até aqui e rumo ao fim! Ò.ó

Obs: foi nessa fic que eu comecei a gostar de itadei (fiquei com tanta peninha do deidei que comecei a gostar do casal Ç.Ç)


	7. nos meus braços

**ITACHI'S POV**

Sentia-me estranho

Como se o tempo tivesse voltado e nada tivesse acontecido

Essa sensação me atingira profundamente assim que dei o primeiro passo para dentro daquele lugar

A lua brilhava no céu iluminando um pouco aquele caminho escuro

Algumas manchas de sangue ainda estavam ali

E aquela rachadura de tempos atrás naquele muro também estava intacta

Como se me obrigasse a lembrar daquilo para sempre

Abri a porta da frente

Tive a estranha sensação de estar em casa

E que tudo até agora fora um sonho

Mas essa estranha sensação logo desapareceu quando eu ouvi um _soluço_

Baixo, mas ainda era um _soluço_.

Seguido de outro...

E mais outro...

Estava chorando

Ele

Ele estava chorando

Abri a porta dos fundos

Deixei a luz entrar naquele quarto

Ele estava lá

No canto encolhido

Tampou a boca para que eu não ouvisse mais o choro

Me olhava daquele jeito

Um misto de medo, vergonha, carente e por fim alegre por me ver

Um olhar que era só _meu_

Só eu via esse olhar

Andei firmemente até ele, encarei-o nos olhos

Aqueles olhos dele

Ainda eram os mesmos

Passei a mão pelos cabelos negros dele dando-lhe um tipo de afago

Os soluços pararam quase que de imediato

Seus olhos se fecharam

E ele ficou ali, ainda encolhido, aproveitando o carinho

Com todo o gosto

Porque ele sabia muito bem, que eu não sou de acaricia-lo a todo tempo

Então ele me olhou novamente

Agora mais à vontade

Se aproximou aos poucos

Enquanto eu cuidadosamente o envolvia mais nos meus braços

Lentamente nos abraçamos

Ele repousou a cabeça no meu peito e ficou lá

Eu o acariciava carinhosamente

O ter em meus braços me fez sentir o valor que ele tinha para mim

Era tão bom ficar ali

Sem ninguém para obedecer

Que se danassem todas aquelas malditas regras

E aquele clã estúpido que mais me fez separar dele

Com ele nos meus braços senti uma dor imensa

Uma dor que eu mesmo nunca tinha presenciado antes

A dor de quase perde-lo

Só de imaginar sinto algo preso na garganta

O ter em meus braços me deu tamanha felicidade que eu nunca mais queria solta-lo

A partir daquele momento estaria sempre com ele

Não importasse como

Olhei para ele mais uma vez

Ele sorriu para mim

E logo adormeceu

Me encostei na parede tomando cuidado para não acorda-lo

Assim que o fiz, relaxei e com ele entre meus braços dormi

" _ne ne nii-san! Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre! Você promete?"_

"_prometo"_

* * *

PENULTIMO CAP ò.Ó!!!

Sim esse já é o penúltimo cap

O próximo cap mais uma finalização

Agradeço todos aqueles que acompanharam firmemente até aqui!!

Rumo ao FIM!!

Obrigada:

**Hiei-and-shino**

**Nao-chan n.n**

**inuninha**

**Nandinha Da Vinci**

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

**ViVizinha123**

E todos aqueles que leram só que não deixaram review x3

(porque o numero de hits é grande o.o , não parece, mas é grande xDD)

JA NE BYE BYE!!!

_Ass: Aiki_


	8. finallyTHE END

Era manhã, mas parecia diferente de todas, de todas aquelas que eu acordei sozinho, de todas aquelas que eu sentia que faltava algo, desde o dia que você partiu nii-san...

_Ever since I was a baby I had a dream_

_Desde quando eu era um bebê eu tive um sonho_

Era estranho... Eu não sentia falta de nada... Olhei para você que ainda estava dormindo, me ajeitei devagar, segurei o seu rosto e dei-lhe um beijo na sua testa.

_Cinderella theme_

_Tema da Cinderela_

Eu não precisava de mais nada, não a partir do momento que você estava ali, comigo, como prometemos a muito tempo atrás.

_Crazy as it seems_

_Louco como parece_

Não parece nii-san... Ma eu sempre quis, ficar assim com você, desde o momento que você foi embora.

_Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day_

_Sempre soube que é profundo aquilo lá poderia acontecer um dia_

Esperei muito tempo, mesmo que inconscientemente para estar ao seu lado novamente.

_But I would have to wait_

_Mas eu teria que esperar_

Tudo o que eu fiz, mesmo que fosse errado, eu fiz por você, e poderia fazer tudo de errado de novo só para ter você por perto de mim novamente nii-san...

_Make so many mistakes _

_Cometer muitos erros_

Quando você foi embora... eu me senti abandonado... chorava e chorava mais só de pensar em você... pensava que odiava você...

_I could'nt comprehend_

_Eu não podia compreender_

Então de repente… quando eu já tinha poder o suficiente... descobri que não poderia matar você nii-san... 

As I watched it unfold 

_Como eu assisti isso desdobrar_

Não era por ódio que eu chorava... eu chorava por te amar demais...

_This classic story told I left it in the cold_

_Essa estória clássica contou que eu deixei isso no frio_

Me vi perdido, mas você estava lá, você me guiou nii-san... Mesmo que não percebesse... Você me fez ver...

_Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you_

_Caminhando através de uma porta __fechada que me guiou de volta a você_

Me vi com você… Juntos… era isso que eu sempre quis… sempre quis desde o começo...

_Each one unlocking more of the truth_

_Aquela destrancada de verdade_

Você me estenteu a mão... e eu...

"_Finally…_

_Finalmente_

_Now my destiny can begin  
_

_Agora meu destino pode começar_

_Though we will have our differences  
_

_Embora teremos nossa diferenças_

_Something strange and new is happening  
_

_Alguma coisa estranha e nova está acontecendo_

_Finally…_

_Finalmente  
_

_Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
_

_Agora minha vida não parece tão ruim_

_It's the best that I've ever had  
_

_É o melhor que eu já tive_

_Give my love to him finally_

_Dar meu amor a ele finalmente"_

Me aproximei, juntei delicadamente nossos labios... Nosso primeiro beijo.

* * *

Senti algo delicado sobre meus lábios, mas quando abri os meus olhos lá estava ele, olhar para mim, com seus grandes olhos pretos, e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas...

_I remember the beggining you already knew_

_Eu lembrei do começo, você já sabia_

Fez silencio... eu sorri... ele também sorriu logo em seguida... me perguntava como eu poderia viver sem aquele sorriso... como eu sobrevivi tanto tempo?

_I acted like a fool_

_Eu agi como um bobo_

Tanto tempo… sim… fazia muito tempo que eu não via aquele sorriso...ahh... como era bom vê-lo sorrindo para mim...

Just trying to be cool 

_Apenas tentando ser legal_

O sorriso parecia o mesmo de anos atrás... Quando ele ficava feliz por qualquer coisa... mas depois daquilo...

Frontin' like it didn't matter 

_Enfrentando como se nada importasse_

Só de me lembrar do seu sorriso... eu me sentia sujo... com medo...

I just ran away 

_Eu só fugi_

Comcei a agir como outra pessoa... Uma pessoa diferente da que você conhecia, fingindo não ter acontecido nada entre nós

Put on another face 

_Coloquei um outro rosto_

Perdi tudo, nossos pais, nosso clã, perdi o meu direito de viver…

_Was lost in my own space_

_Perdi meu __próprio espaço_

Sempre que nos viamos, eu podia ver, que você não tinha mudado nada... Pude ver, claramente, mas o que eu fiz? Eu te machuquei... e machuquei muito... mas acabava por me machucar também.

_Found what it was like to hurt selfishly_

_Descobri como machucar, ego__istamente_

Eu estava cego, cego por não querer ver, eu sabia, mas não podia, eu sempre soube a verdade, mas como eu poderia?

_Scared to give up me_

_Com medo de desistir_

Aquele não era eu, e você também sabia, mas eu tinha que fazer você crer que era, eu tinha que fazer você me odiar só porque eu não queria acreditar...

_Afraid to just believe_

_Com medo de apenas acreditar_

Eu não sabia o que fazer, manipulei seus sentimento, machuquei seus amigos, fiz você se voltar contra aqueles que mais confiaram em você... Tudo para você me odiar… Mas de alguma forma…_  
_

_I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place_

_Eu estava numa posição invejosa, insegura, patético_

De alguma inexplicável forma... você continuou me amando… como sempre tinha me amado…

_Stumbled through the mess that I had made_

_Tropecei nas armadilhas que eu mesmo fiz_

Como eu sempre tinha te amado...

_"Finally…_

_Finalmente_

_Now my destiny can begin  
_

_Agora meu destino pode começar_

_Though we will have our differences  
_

_Embora teremos nossa diferenças_

_Something strange and new is happening  
_

_Alguma coisa estranha e nova está acontecendo_

_Finally…_

_Finalmente  
_

_Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
_

_Agora minha vida não parece tão ruim_

_It's the best that I've ever had  
_

_É o melhor que eu já tive_

_Give my love to him finally_

_Dar meu amor a ele finalmente"_

Segurei você pela mão, mão tão quente, tão macia, você também segurava a minha, saímos juntos, finalmente juntos.

Agora nada, nada nos separaria, podiamos nos amar, podiamos agora, ficar para sempre juntos.

Ficariamos para sempre,

Para todo o sempre,

Juntos.

_Fim_

* * *

Comentarios finais da autora:

Ç.Ç é... esse é o fim... Ç.Ç eu to chorando porque eu fiz a fic escutando a musica da fic... e também porque eu sempre choro no fim...

Sempre... sempre... sempre choro quando alguma coisa chega ao fim Ç.Ç

Bem...

Espero que tenha agradado... Ç.Ç como é a minha primeira fic (sem ser oneshot claro) completa... eu tô muito feliz... Ç.Ç mas to chorando muito...

Essa musica é a "finally" da Fergie... ela cantando dá mais vontade de chorar Ç.Ç...

Obrigada todos aqueles que acompanharam a fic até aqui Ç.Ç

Muitissimo obrigada aqueles que deixaram reviews... e é aqui que eu encerro a "AIKI"

Ç.Ç...

Muitissimo obrigada:

**Hiei-and-shino**

**Nao-chan n.n**

**inuninha**

**Nandinha Da Vinci**

**Quartzo Cristal**

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

**ViVizinha123**

**Sweet Pandora**

Por terem deixado reviews e terem me ajudado (sim me ajudaram muito) com o apoio Ç.Ç… até a próxima fic!!

Talvez (com muita ajuda da Hee-chan) essa fic passe para o inglês... Ç.Ç... que bom né? Muito obrigada hee-chan!!

Muito obrigada aqueles também que leram e acompanharam a fic, que não deixaram reviews... Ç.Ç muitíssimo obrigada ta pessoal? Ç.Ç

JA NE BYE BYE!!

_Ass: Aiki_


End file.
